Realization
by priestess.kiyoko
Summary: This is changed from a one-shot to a novel with Nunnally after the Zero Requiem. (Rating and Genre may change) (T for safety) *Updates when possible*
1. Realization

**Hey everyone! I intended for this to be a one-shot, but if you guys think it's worth it, maybe I'll write a bit more on it! :) Enjoy!**

* * *

She had quietly excused herself to her bedroom immediately after the meeting, and plopped down on a fancy leather armchair, staring unblinkingly at her mahogany desk. Procuring a hidden golden key hidden underneath the rug, she clumsily unlocked the forbidden, uppermost drawer, hands shaking with anticipation. Placing the key securely under the rug again, she focused on the drawer.

It had only been a day ago... And the pain was still fresh. A gaping open wound that nothing could cure. She forcefully tamped down her quivering lips and with a shaking hand, she reached into the depths of the drawer, and pulled out an ornate picture frame. Warm amethyst eyes, similar to her own, except that hers were melancholic and sorrowful, stared back up at her. Her world had shattered at the realization of her brother's plan that day. The Zero Requiem. She was shackled to the mobile unit, and her brother had slid down, having been stabbed, garbed in an Emperor's attire, but his snow white robes were stained a sick red with his own blood. The seeming solidity and permanence of her world was nothing but an illusion, and had collapsed in a terrifying manner. A sharp pain exploded in her chest, like shrapnel had tore through her, like a knife was buried deep in her chest, and twisted, and she wondered if there would ever be something more painful that what she had experienced. _It would be less agonizing than dropping me in molten lava and quartering me alive. At the least, the pain would be physical_.

Fingering the edges of the picture frame, she finally let loose the torrential downpour of bitter tears, violent sobs racking her slouched frame. The world would never know of his heroic deeds. The mask of Zero worn by its successor sung silent praises that the world would never hear, and the newly established peace of the world testified to her brother's selfless scheme. He had succeeded in unifying the world. But the world knew of him as the Demon King, and had glorified Zero, lionized him as the hero. The tears she shed for deceased brother had to be hidden from the unknowing citizens that she ruled, thus, she cried profusely, and often alone.

There was a short knock on the door, but she didn't care. She could easily blame the tears for those who had died due to 99th Emperor. No one would know for whom she truly grieved for.

"Your highness...? Nunnally?!"

Blinking back tears, and wiping her cheeks dry with her sleeves, she slowly raised her head, wavering before finally settling on the sympathetic gaze of cerulean eyes. _A kindred spirit!_

"Kallen." She choked out, acknowledging her presence.

"I'm sorry you had to go through all of this, and I know I shouldn't but I just have to ask... So that I can make peace with it..." Nunnally simply nodded, signalling for her to continue. "W-Was it h-his plan? Was it his plan all along? To sacrifice himself?"

With this, fresh tears leaked unbidden, and Nunnally could only manage to barely nod, before Kallen too, burst into tears. It came as no surprise to Nunnally, however. Although Kallen might not have had the chance to explicitly admit to Lelouch that she loved him, Nunnally could tell that at the least, she deeply cared for her brother.

After a moment of communal sobbing, another rap on the door announced the arrival of another being, and yet again, Nunnally did not care to ask who it was. Her abysmal expression would suffice.

This time, it was Zero. Awkwardly placing a gentle hand on her shaking shoulder, he silently comforted Nunnally, for he too, understood the unbearable pain. It had been the same when he had lost Euphy. Everything in the world just didn't matter anymore. He hated himself for following with the plan, for he was the one who physically robbed Lelouch of his life. He promptly removed his hand, ashamed of himself, for surely, Nunnally would hate him for this forever? A solitary tear trickled down his face, hidden behind the symbolic mask that he was unworthy of wearing.

Not long after, seeming as the prior meeting was ended, her sister stalked into the room, and upon seeing her, immediately rushed to her side.

"N-Nunnally? Nunnally?! Are you alright?"

Cornelia was in shock. She was confused, to say the least, as to why Kallen was also weeping, and if she didn't know any better, the nearly imperceptible trembling of Zero indicated that he too, was crying.

"What's wrong, Nunnally? Please, tell me!" Placing a hand under her chin, Cornelia caressed her face, before tilting it to meet her gaze. "Aren't we supposed to be celebrating?"

"NO!" Nunnally choked out. She was enraged that Cornelia would utter such an atrocious thing, but stopped herself, realizing that Lelouch had not only fooled the world, he had fooled his own sister as well. He had made her and everyone believe that he was a selfish, heartless dictator... But Nunnally knew better. It pained her that everyone she knew he loved was pushed away, in an attempt to atone for his sins, and to save the world.

Cornelia was taken aback by the sudden outburst, and glancing at both Kallen and Zero, she was convinced that neither would give an answer anytime soon, so she patiently waited, kneeling in front of Nunnally, the 100th Empress of the throne.

"I-I think she should know, Nunnally. Kallen?" Zero was the first to break the silence, and the cold, grated, metallic voice resounded clearly through the room. After a nod from Kallen, he swiftly marched to the door of Nunnally's bedroom and secured the look, ensuring privacy.

"Nunnally?" Zero inquired, silently asking if she would be capable or willing to give an answer.

With a shaky nod, Zero motioned for Nunnally to hand him her laptop, which she did so promptly, and in the depths of his cape, he withdrew a computer chip, with a recorded conversation. Yes, it was recorded, seemingly without Lelouch's knowledge. Or perhaps he thought it wouldn't matter anymore, since he was to die. Lelouch knew him well enough that even if he did have the conversation recorded, he was not a man to go back on his word.

Puzzled, but curious nonetheless, Cornelia turned to Nunnally, quirking an eyebrow. _What is that is so terribly sad? Certainly it would not be as sorrowful as losing Euphy?_ If only she knew.

Taking several deep breaths, Nunnally finally managed to control her raging sorrow, and proceeded to explain of what she saw, after feeling Lelouch's hand, how he had planned to be killed all along. She told Cornelia of how he had protected her all these years, how they first came to Japan, and how their own father had ordered their deaths, and his solemn oath to destroy the Britannian system. She spoke of his wondrous deeds, and his keen reasoning behind them, and even the Zero Requiem, and his chosen destiny. Kallen cried harder when Nunnally truthfully stated that it was indeed heart-breaking for Lelouch to turn away from Kallen, when she had suddenly kissed him at Ashford, nearly breaking his resolve to be the sacrificial lamb. After all, to be selfish is an easier option, even though it would not be the correct option.

Cornelia was certainly not ready for this emotional rollercoaster, and was also in shock. When Nunnally had finally relayed the story to her, she turned to face Zero.

"H-How do I know if this is all true? Who are you then? N-Not that I don't trust you-"

Zero simply nodded. Reaching up to his mask, he pressed the hidden side button, and allowed the mask to fall into his gloved hand. Cornelia gasped.

"Suzaku! B-But I thought you- You killed him?! Why you- You traitor!"

Suzaku paid no heed to her bubbling anger, and advancing steps, and instead, played the recording from Nunnally's laptop. What she saw horrified her, and she froze.

"Suzaku, you have to kill me. You must promise." That was Lelouch!

"You're going through with this? No matter what?"

"As planned, the hatred of the whole world is focused directly on me. And now, the only thing that remains is to get rid of me, and to finally break the cycle of hatred."

Cornelia watched as Lelouch delicately held the iconic glass mask for Suzaku in outstretched arms, before listening intently again, ogling the laptop screen.

"The legend of Zero isn't dead. It lives within the heart of the Black Knights. Schneizel will serve Zero also. With this, the world will gather not for an exchange of force, but for an exchange of open dialogue around one table. Mankind will be able to move forward into the future."

In the video, Suzaku grasped the mask in his white-gloved hands. "And that..."

"Yes." Lelouch had answered, to Cornelia's disheartenment.

"Is the Zero Requiem."

There were renewed sobs from Nunnally as she watched the recording for the 100th time, and Kallen only cried harder.

"We both realized it back in C's world. We knew how humanity was longing for the future."

"Hey Suzaku, Geass power is similar to a wish, don't you think? It's a request to someone to give you the power to achieve what you can't on your own." _Why would he chuckle at a time like this?! He's ordering his own demise with good humour?!_

"A wish? No."

"Yes. And I'm going to grant a wish called Geass to all the people everywhere... For the future of the entire world."

Cornelia felt an awful urge to howl and cry out, like a lion in the desert. _Lelouch... You did it for all of us... All this time... I tried to kill you... I loathed you... I can't believe I-_ This was certainly worse than Euphy's death.

An alert pair of golden eyes blinked and disappeared in a flash from the shadows...

* * *

**Alrighty! :) Thanks for reading! Please review! :D**


	2. Realization: Revamped!

**I've revised this chapter a little, so I welcome the reviews! :) Thanks to everyone that reviewed on my previous chapter! I will be changing the genre and rating too. (Apparently some people want to see various relationships... So there may be a future harem...?! I'm still deciding, so I'll be including it in the next chapter, but I'm not sure if I'll go in depth on the incestuous relationships or not. I'm still deciding... So let me know! ;) )**

* * *

~Viceroy's Palace~

She had quietly excused herself to her bedroom immediately after the meeting, and plopped down on a fancy leather armchair, staring unblinkingly at her mahogany desk. Procuring a hidden golden key hidden underneath the rug, she clumsily unlocked the forbidden, uppermost drawer, hands shaking with anticipation. Placing the key securely under the rug again, she focused on the drawer.

It had only been a day ago... And the pain was definitely still fresh. A gaping open wound that nothing could cure. She forcefully tamped down her quivering lips and with a shaking hand, she reached into the depths of the drawer, and pulled out an ornate picture frame. Warm amethyst eyes, similar to her own, except that hers were melancholic and sorrowful, stared back up at her. Her world had shattered at the realization of her brother's plan that day. The Zero Requiem. She was shackled to the mobile unit, and her brother had slid down, having been stabbed, garbed in an Emperor's attire, but his snow white robes were stained a sick red with his own blood. The seeming solidity and permanence of her world was nothing but an illusion, and had collapsed in a terrifying manner. A sharp pain exploded in her chest, like shrapnel had tore through her, like a knife was buried deep in her chest, and twisted, and she wondered if there would ever be something more painful than what she had experienced. _It would be less agonizing than dropping me in molten lava and quartering me alive. At the least, the pain would be physical_.

Fingering the edges of the picture frame, she finally let loose the torrential downpour of bitter tears, violent sobs racking her slouched frame. The world would never know of his heroic deeds. The mask of Zero worn by its successor sung silent praises that the world would never hear, and the newly established peace of the world testified to her brother's selfless scheme. He had succeeded in unifying the world. But the world knew of him as the Demon King, and had glorified Zero, lionized him as the hero. The tears she shed for deceased brother had to be hidden from the unknowing citizens that she ruled, thus, she cried profusely, and often alone.

There was a short knock on the door, but she didn't care. She could easily blame the tears for those who had died due to 99th Emperor. No one would know for whom she truly grieved for.

"Your highness...? Nunnally?!"

Blinking back tears, and wiping her cheeks dry with her sleeves, she slowly raised her head, wavering before finally settling on the sympathetic gaze of cerulean eyes. _A kindred spirit!_

"Kallen." She choked out, acknowledging her presence.

"I'm sorry you had to go through all of this, I know it doesn't really help anymore, and it might not suffice, but I think I understand how you feel."

With this, fresh tears leaked unbidden, and Nunnally could only manage to barely nod, before Kallen too, started to tear up. It came as no surprise to Nunnally, however. Although Kallen might not have had the chance to explicitly admit to Lelouch that she loved him, Nunnally could tell that at the least, she deeply cared for her brother.

After a moment of communal sobbing, another rap on the door announced the arrival of another being, and yet again, Nunnally did not care to ask who it was. Her abysmal expression would suffice.

This time, it was Zero. Awkwardly placing a gentle hand on her shaking shoulder, he silently comforted Nunnally, for he too, understood the unbearable pain. It had been the same when he had lost Euphy. Everything in the world just didn't matter anymore. He hated himself for following with the plan, for he was the one who physically robbed Lelouch of his life. He promptly removed his hand, ashamed of himself, for surely, Nunnally would hate him for this forever? A solitary tear trickled down his face, hidden behind the symbolic mask that he was unworthy of wearing.

"Z-Zero." Kallen's voice cracked.

Kallen took the wordless nod as an indication to continue. "I have to ask. I'll never make peace with it if I don't know... W-Was this the plan? Was this what Lelouch and Suzaku had to do? W-Why?! Couldn't there have been some other way?!"

Zero paid no attention to her demands, and only inclined his head in affirmation. This earned him a truculent glare before Kallen was reduced to light sobs, and Nunnally maintained her gut-wrenching wails. Shaking his head slightly, Zero stared at the picture of Lelouch that was now grasped tightly to Nunnally's chest, as if gripping it harder would somehow squeeze him out of the image, and bring him back to the world of the living.

_Maybe there was some other way? I just trusted what he had to say, and tried to put it in the back of my mind. In a sick way, my heart desired for his demise, for he murdered Euphy..._ Zero shook his head, pushing images of a bloody princess to the back of his mind. He wasn't thinking straight. Ever since Lelouch commanded him to 'live,' he had found himself being twisted and perverted from the morals and principles that he once held. _I believed that his means don't justify the ends, but in the end, I turned out just like him. It was all about the results. What a vile beast I've become! This is a fitting punishment for me, I suppose. Shackled to this mask, forever the slave of humanity. I shall die protecting the peace of this world... But Lelouch, why leave this all to me? Shouldn't you at least see the legacy you've so selflessly left behind?_

He frowned under the mask. _What if something goes wrong? I can't fix it... It was Lelouch's mental prowess and my physical dexterity, and through working together, that we were able to accomplish this. Without Lelouch... It may very well fall apart..._

Not long after, seeming as the prior meeting was ended, her sister stalked into the room, and upon seeing her, immediately rushed to her side.

"N-Nunnally? Nunnally?! Are you alright?"

Cornelia was in shock. She was confused, to say the least, as to why Kallen was also weeping, and if she didn't know any better, the nearly imperceptible trembling of Zero indicated that he too, was crying.

"What's wrong, Nunnally? Please, tell me!" Placing a hand under her chin, Cornelia caressed her face, before tilting it to meet her gaze. "Aren't we supposed to be celebrating?"

"NO!" Nunnally choked out. She was enraged that Cornelia would utter such an atrocious thing, but stopped herself, realizing that Lelouch had not only fooled the world, he had fooled his own sister as well. He had made her and everyone believe that he was a selfish, heartless dictator... But Nunnally knew better. It pained her that everyone she knew he loved was pushed away, in an attempt to atone for his sins, and to save the world.

Cornelia was taken aback by the sudden outburst, and glancing at both Kallen and Zero, she was convinced that neither would give an answer anytime soon, so she patiently waited, kneeling in front of Nunnally, the 100th Empress of the throne.

"I-I think she should know, Nunnally. Kallen?" Zero was the first to break the silence, and the cold, grated, metallic voice resounded clearly through the room. After a vacillating nod from Kallen, he swiftly marched to the door of Nunnally's bedroom and secured the look, ensuring privacy.

"Nunnally?" Zero inquired, silently asking if she would be capable or willing to give an answer.

With a shaky nod, Zero motioned for Nunnally to hand him her laptop, which she did so promptly, and in the depths of his cape, he withdrew a computer chip, with a recorded conversation. Yes, it was recorded, seemingly without Lelouch's knowledge. Or perhaps he thought it wouldn't matter anymore, since he was to die. Lelouch knew him well enough that even if he did have the conversation recorded, he was not a man to go back on his word. He had promised... He had promised to kill his only real friend...

Puzzled, but curious nonetheless, Cornelia turned to Nunnally, quirking an eyebrow. _What is that is so terribly sad? Certainly it would not be as sorrowful as losing Euphy?_ If only she knew.

Taking several deep breaths, Nunnally finally managed to control her raging sorrow, and proceeded to explain of what she saw, after feeling Lelouch's hand, how he had planned to be killed all along. She told Cornelia of how he had protected her all these years, how they first came to Japan, and how their own father had ordered their deaths, and his solemn oath to destroy the Britannian system. She spoke of his wondrous deeds, and his keen reasoning behind them, and even the Zero Requiem, and his chosen destiny.

Cornelia was certainly not ready for this emotional rollercoaster, and was also in shock. When Nunnally had finally relayed the story to her, she turned to face Zero.

"H-How do I know i-if this is all true? Who are you then? N-Not that I don't trust you, if h-he-"

Zero simply nodded again. Reaching up to his mask with theatrical sluggishness, he pressed the hidden side button, and allowed the mask to fall into his gloved hand. Cornelia gasped.

"Suzaku! B-But I thought you- You killed him?! Why you- You traitor!"

Suzaku paid no heed to her bubbling anger, and advancing steps, and instead, played the recording from Nunnally's laptop. What she saw horrified her, and she froze.

"Suzaku, you have to kill me. You must promise." That was Lelouch!

"You're going through with this? No matter what?"

"As planned, the hatred of the whole world is focused directly on me. And now, the only thing that remains is to get rid of me, and to finally break the cycle of hatred."

Cornelia watched as Lelouch delicately held the iconic glass mask for Suzaku in outstretched arms, before listening intently again, ogling the laptop screen.

"The legend of Zero isn't dead. It lives within the heart of the Black Knights. Schneizel will serve Zero also. With this, the world will gather not for an exchange of force, but for an exchange of open dialogue around one table. Mankind will be able to move forward into the future."

In the video, Suzaku grasped the mask in his white-gloved hands. "And that..."

"Yes." Lelouch had answered, to Cornelia's disheartenment.

"Is the Zero Requiem."

There were renewed sobs from Nunnally as she watched the recording for the 100th time, and Kallen only cried harder.

"We both realized it back in C's world. We knew how humanity was longing for the future."

"Hey Suzaku, Geass power is similar to a wish, don't you think? It's a request to someone to give you the power to achieve what you can't on your own." _Why would he chuckle at a time like this?! He's ordering his own demise with good humour?!_

"A wish? No."

"Yes. And I'm going to grant a wish called Geass to all the people everywhere... For the future of the entire world."

When the tape had ended, Nunnally and Kallen had both finally managed to calm themselves. Tear tracks and an occasional hiccup were the only tell-tale signs that the two had been crying.

Kallen's terrible suspicions had been confirmed, and she abruptly turned to Suzaku. Her earlier despair had transformed to a seething mountain of volcanic magma, and she glowered at the man who took his life.

"SUZAKU! Why did you agree to this?! There must've been some other way! He was your friend, Suzaku! How could you?"

Suzaku twitched, reliving the unpleasant encounter he had with an infuriated Kallen, that had ended in him being badly beat-up, but he held his ground. Nothing would change now. _He's dead already, can't you see? No matter what you do to me, it won't bring him back..._ Suzaku grimaced. _Lelouch..._

Cornelia felt an awful urge to howl and cry out, like a lion in the desert. A stake was driven through her heart. _Lelouch... You did it for all of us, and all this time... I tried to kill you... I loathed you... I can't believe- If I ever have the chance, in this life or the next, I'll make it up to you, somehow. I swear-_ This was certainly worse than Euphy's death.

An alert pair of golden eyes blinked and disappeared in a flash from the shadows...

* * *

**Aaand that's it! :) Thanks for reading, and I hope you enjoyed it. Please review! :) (as I've reiterated time and time again haha sorry!)**


	3. The Wedding Reception

~A week later, somewhere in an abandoned building~

"You know they're worried sick about you? Couldn't you at least make a hidden appearance at the wedding? Watch from the shadows? At least you can see your plan come to fruition, and the glory of it?"

"Shut up, witch." The teen retorted, seething at the painful memory. "I wanted to die. Now everything's screwed up. It would have worked out perfectly fine if I had stayed dead. The plan was for me to instil peace in the world because of my death. I eliminated the person that everyone in the world hated. I can't go prancing around without a care in the world now!"

Lelouch ran through the first couple of days in his mind. He had awakened to a terrible pain in his chest, exactly where he had been stabbed. But the pain eventually subsided as his new immortal body eventually healed the wound. It was incredulous to think that he would survive, but as C.C. had explained, his father had unwittingly transferred the Code to him in C's world, when he had attempted to suffocate him, while the transfer was incomplete. But in order for it to be activated, he had to have been killed, like C.C. had, many centuries ago. The Geass sigil stood out on his neck, and Lelouch hated it. He had to die, damn it! It was to atone for everything he'd done! _I can't live..._ Lelouch sobbed mentally. _I'll be delirious, having all the time of eternity to mull over everything that I've done wrong. All my mistakes, all my troubles... I can't live with myself like this... WHY?!_

"You already sound like me, and you've only spent such a short time as an immortal. How do you think I felt all those centuries?"

The raven-haired boy's expression softened slightly at this, and bit back a sardonic rebuttal. _He wanted to see how Nunnally and the others were... But the consequences... I guess... _Standing up from his seat on the dusty floor of their make-shift residence, he pulled her into an embrace, resting her head on the crook of his neck, while he gently stroked her long emerald locks.

"Fine, but will my lovely immortal witch accompany me?"

C.C. flashed a rare genuine grin. "As you wish, your Highness."

* * *

~Viceroy's Palace~

After a quick twirl in front of the full-body mirror in the room, Cornelia sighed, feeling a twinge of sadness. Villetta and Ohgi were to be wedded today, and she wished that 'he' would be there to see this rare union between a Britannian and an Eleven. _No, he's not a number anymore! _She berated herself mentally for this lapse. And it was only due to 'his' efforts, that such a marriage could be made public.

Satisfied with her beige-coloured dress and black heels, Cornelia made her way towards the green oasis above in which the two were to be wedded. _If only... _The lush grounds were decorated with a smattering of various flowers, and a slight breeze played with the white ribbons tied to the tents. A pair of birds fluttered around each other, twittering a shrill tune before settling onto a low hanging branch.

_Yes, if only..._

* * *

~Conference Room later that night~

Nunnally had kindly let them borrow one of the lavishly furnished conference rooms in the her Palace as the Viceroy of Japan, and the wedding reception was buzzing with activity. Lelouch and C.C. had made it just in time, disguised. C.C. and Lelouch watched as Villetta cut the enormous three-layered cake. Taking the time to scan the room, he zeroed in on the location of the royal family, sitting but a hundred feet to the right of him. Cornelia and her knight Guildford were twisted in their seat, at the moment, in order to face the front, and Nunnally's back faced Lelouch. He stiffened at their presence, anxious, and paranoid of being too close to them. But he relaxed, seeing that Nunnally and the others were safe, and seemed to be doing well, as the guests stood to applaud. Unfortunately, he celebrated too early.

Having been lost in his thoughts, he failed to realize a blushing Cornelia, who had caught the bouquet, and an airborne garter, flying at his face. At the last second, he barely caught it, and grimaced, shooting the disguised C.C., a frantic look.

_Shit! It's tradition to dance- So that means, I'll have to dance with Cornelia?!_ But even as he thought this, Lelouch thought of possible ways for him to escape. When he reached Cornelia, he swept his right arm to the side in a grand gesture, and bowed, before extending his arm and offering his white-gloved hand.

* * *

_I don't think I've met this man before... But he somehow seems familiar..._ Allowing herself to be led to the centre of the room, she placed a hand around the nape of his neck, and felt him place a hand on her lower back, while clasping hers with his free hand. When the music started, he gracefully led the starting steps.

_Strange... He must be a nobleman, since his motion is fluid and smooth. I can keep up simply because I was schooled at a young age, but for him to know... And he seems rather young... But if so, why haven't I seen him before? I would know most of the nobles around here... And I can't shake the feeling that I know him from somewhere... This familiar intense gaze... The recognizable hand gestures, and charming voice... Charming?! What the hell am I thinking?!_

* * *

Lelouch was perspiring under his black suit and green tie. He liked to wear black, since he was the Black Prince after all, but the green... That had been for C.C.. And as he averted his gaze, he watched C.C. slink off to the bathroom, leaving him to his own devices. _I-I have to get out of here... But I can't just run now, or they'll be searching high and low for me... And if Cornelia finds out... And the others... Oh, why the hell did it have to be me?!_

"Say, I don't think I got your name?" Cornelia began, clearing her throat to interrupt the awkward silence that had began to settle between them. She glanced at the others who were beginning to crowd on the dance floor, and caught a flash of a woman sneaking off... And when she turned back to face Lelouch, she noticed something on his neck, but as he turned to face her, she lost sight of it. _Roan red... And it looked like a bird...? No... It can't be... Can it?!_

Reluctantly, Lelouch looked down a little to meet her gaze. Artificial green met amethyst, and sparks flew. Even as they clasped hands earlier, and a comforting warmth spread throughout him, when their eyes met, it felt like a cataclysmic explosion, and it was definitely overwhelming.

"I-My name is Le-L.L. My name is L.L."

"I-Interesting name... I know someone with a similar name... Her name was C.C.. Do you happen to know her?"

"I-I don't know who you're talking about. Please do tell me about her." Lelouch began, attempting to sound suave, to save face from his previous stuttering. "C.C. must be must be wonderful, to have befriended the resplendent Cornelia."

Having caught the slight stutter in his response, disbelief flashed across her face, and disappeared just as quickly. She blushed all the same, attempting to maintain a conversation. "She disappeared after the D-Demon King was killed. No one ever found her after that." He saw her flinch, calling him that, and this puzzled him greatly. _Wasn't she supposed to hate him?_

As the song progressed, they spoke of trivial matters, of the weather and such, and one way or another, they had ended up whispering of political matters. Both her hands were intertwined behind his neck, and his hands dropped lower on her back, in an attempt to reduce the chance of being heard. When the song finally finished, much to Lelouch's relief, he had to bite down on his lip to prevent a sigh from escaping, and cause suspicion. _Besides,_Lelouch noted, blushing, _we're awfully close for comfort_.

"It was a pleasure my lady, but I'm afraid I must take my leave."

Swiftly turning on the heel, Lelouch marched off to find a secluded corner where he could contact C.C., unaware of the intense, searching gaze that bore through his back.

* * *

_I have to try..._ Cornelia edged her way through the guests attending the reception, and eventually found a flame-haired beauty, standing in a corner. She was dazzling in the form-fitting dress that matched her hair colour, and her ocean-blue eyes were staring off into space.

"Kallen? Can I talk to you for a second?"

Slightly startled, she quickly regained composure, and focused on the 'Goddess of Victory'. "How can I be of service, your Highness?" _Well she's dressed pretty plainly... But she's got a great figure, so I guess it doesn't really matter... It's funny that Villetta and Ohgi are marrying first, and not Cornelia and-_

"There will be no need for the formality, Kallen." Cornelia flashed a smile at the former, most prized fighter of the Black Knights. "I need your help with something... I have a plan-"


	4. Hostage

_Damn it!_ Lelouch cursed mentally. _I knew we should have taken more precautions... And C.C.! I told you to keep the mobile on you!_ Lelouch kicked the red carpet with his shoes, staring around yet another vacant room, in search of C.C.. He huffed as he closed the door, heading down the hall to another room, sulking and complaining that a certain 'someone' wasn't picking up. His hand froze on the brass door knob when a high-pitched scream sliced through the air. In a panic, Lelouch swivelled around, noting that the distressed person seemed to be two doors down the hall on the opposite side of the wall.

Wrenching open the door, he sprinted across the vast room towards a person who was bound to a wooden chair. This room was also well furnished. Drawn violet drapes adorned the white-washed walls with gold trimming, and the turquoise rug dutifully blanketed the bare wooden floor. The hostage was facing the window opposite the door he came through, and Lelouch could only see the back of her head. The mop of jet-black hair was tousled, and the rest of the person was obscured from view.

In retrospect, he should've been more wary, really. But Lelouch was not one to abandon another in need. Thus, when Lelouch finally reached the hostage, he was horrified to find that with a resounding finality, the door he came through slammed shut, and a 'click,' signified his folly. Staring down at the 'hostage,' Lelouch was disgusted to find that 'she,' was merely a trap, confirming his suspicions, much to his dismay. A record player was strapped to the thigh of the dummy, and her mangled grin only served to irritate him more.

"Damn it!" Lelouch lashed out at the plastic woman. "How could I be so stupid?!" But as the scream replayed itself, the dummy seemed to provide the answer to his question. There was something familiar in that scream. It sounded vaguely familiar to him, and it roused memories of his childhood at the Aries Villa. _Could it be?!_

"Now why...? Why would you, a stranger, be so in-tune with the scream of this particular girl?" a new feminine voice goaded.

A pang of fear spiked in him, but that voice... Internally, Lelouch pondered who the owner of that voice was, realizing that this person was truly important to him, but losing track of the voice, someone presumably she, tackled him from behind, promptly blind-folding him, and tying his hands with rope.

Lelouch had never been one to favour physicality, but in this instant, he swore, he would at least give it a go again. How easily, a girl had subdued him! Now, with tight ropes biting into his skin restricting his movements, and a thick blind-fold blocking his vision, he was completely vulnerable. _Who else is this strong?!_

He squirmed, futilely struggling against his captor, as she bound him by rope to the chair.

"Hey! Let go of me!" Lelouch demanded blindly.

Blatantly ignoring him, she called to someone behind him: "You can come in now. All objectives have been cleared." _Kallen?!_

This produced the desired effect from Lelouch, as he flinched, recalling all the times he had successfully led the Black Knights into battle. _No! _ Lelouch berated himself. _Whatever it is, I can't let them know I'm alive, or everything will be ruined!_

"What the hell do you want with me?"

A gasp caught his attention, causing him to scowl, being immensely frustrated that he couldn't see who it was that had entered the room from behind him. Which, Kallen, or Lelouch guessed it probably was, took it upon herself to swivel the chair around and show-case his pitiful state.

"What now?!"

"Now, now..." The voice that seemed to be Kallen's chastised, "That's not the way a hostage should behave. Should we perhaps gag him?"

"N-No please!" _I can only talk my way out of situations! Damn it, C.C.! Where are you?!_

"Perhaps lightly... 'L.L.,' was it? I think have a bit of explaining to do..."

This time, Lelouch's jaw slackened at the sound, and his eyes widened in recognition. _Cornelia?! What in the-_ Feeling cloth jammed into his mouth, Lelouch grimaced. _Maybe it'd be better if she tried to blow my brains out or something... At least I can sort of escape after I recover... But I need to talk! I have to be able to aggravate her enough to make her do something stupid and rash!_

Profusely perspiring under his guise, Lelouch silently mulled over his situation, praying for a miracle to happen. But 'mrphm' was all that came from his mouth.

"Now, you'll only need to cooperate, L.L.. We only want you to nod for 'yes,' and shake your head for 'no.' Shall we commence?" Cornelia inquired, to which, Lelouch pitifully nodded his head to. "Alright then. First question: Are you a nobleman?" A nod. "From Japan?" He shook his head. "I see...You're form somewhere else then... Then what business have you here? Political meeting? Trade? Marriage? Travel?" Lelouch vigorously shook his head to all but the last. "Travel? To Japan? But what for? To see the new Viceroy?" If she looked close enough, she would notice that Lelouch was slightly trembling, as he hesitated, before nodding in assent. "Surely, you do not wish to kill her?" This elicited the most violent head shake yet, as Cornelia grinned, unbeknownst to Lelouch. "Then perhaps to talk to her?" A nod. "Very well then, I'll see what I can do."

Lelouch had to bite the cloth inside his mouth to suppress a grin. _Perfect! There' no way that Cornelia will let a stranger talk to the Viceroy alone! This way, Suzaku will be here as a representative, and I can signal him to talk to me alone... Yes... But I'll have to bank on the fact that if she doesn't know me, she'll be cautious of me, and if she has figured out who I am, perhaps she would hate me enough, for murdering Clovis and Euphy, among others, to just kill me or something... But I also have to hope that Suzaku can trust that it's really me... After all, I'm supposed to be dead..._

A small frustrated grunt escaped him, as he failed to notice the Viceroy approach, engulfed in his ploys. By the time the familiar whir of the wheelchair reached his ears, Lelouch was frozen solid in his chair. A warm, gentle, hand caressed his knee, bringing him back to the present time.

There was a small gasp, and then: "It's really you, Big Brother! B-But h-how?!"

Immediately, he began to panic. _Shit!_ But he was surprised to hear sobbing coming from Nunnally, confusing him momentarily before his expression softened. Yes, it was Nunnally's scream he heard earlier, and that was why he had, without so much as a second thought, came scrambling. Nunnally. Dear, Nunnally. Everything he had done was initially for her sake, and not long after, for everyone he loved, and wished to protect. _But now..._

The cloth was graciously removed, and he blind-fold dropped to the base of his neck, revealing a wonderful sight before him. Nunnally was alive and well, less than a foot from him, and two other beautiful women stood on either side of her. His face mask was also promptly removed by Nunnally, as both Cornelia and Kallen watched.

Awkwardly clearing his throat, Lelouch sighed. "Erm... Well... I-I guess... I'm back!" He offered, with a sheepish grin. And nothing... Nothing would prepare him for what came next.


	5. Tears

**A/N: I'm sorry for taking so long to update! I feel really bad, trust me. I've had so many things piled up on my plate over the summer, so I apologize that this chapter is rather short. I just couldn't leave you hanging! Please read and review! Enjoy! :)**

* * *

A slap. That was the first thing he felt. The first, and definitely not the last. Kallen made the initial strike, and a resound 'crack' reverberated throughout the room. Her flaming red hair was spiked, alluding to her 'Kozuki' persona. Her fiery hair and piercing cerulean eyes were out-shone by her anger. The magma had boiled through the top and landslides were now disgorged upon him. Sharply inhaling, Kallen bared down on him, throwing a punch straight in his gut, causing him to choke and splutter.

"Y-You jerk!" Kallen sobbed, retracting her arm as tears streamed freely down her face. "Why?! I- We were all so worried about you! You heartless bastard! How could you leave all of us behind? You made us hate you! I-I loved you, you asshole! How could you?!"

Lelouch flinched from her words, combined with the subsequent slap from Cornelia. "Lelouch..." She trailed off, staring deep into his eyes. "I... I can't just forgive you... For killing our brothers and sisters... But now I know why you did a-all those th-things... All those terrible things... It still doesn't sit well with me, but I love you too, and I know you were only trying to create a better world for Nunnally. And you both mean so much to me... B-But that still doesn't mean you can push us all away -punch- like -punch- that! -punch-"

"P-Please! St-stop!" Nunnally stuttered, eyes wide at the white hot fury of Kallen and Cornelia.

"Don't!" Kallen started, turning on her heels. "Don't you try and stop us, and defend him! You! You of ALL people should know how this feels! You cried... You cried for hours over him! He went ahead with his stupid plan and didn't tell ANY of us! And you watched, like we all did... When Suzaku stabbed him! And-And now he's alive and breathing, and he didn't even think to tell us!"

Nunnally's lip quivered, as her tears were renewed, flowing openly down her face, leaving trails on her skin.

Cornelia glared at Lelouch, her boiling anger finally breaking through. "You!" She enunciated her words almost venomously, while jabbing a finger in his chest, demanding a worthy answer. "Why didn't you tell us you would live after being stabbed through the heart?! And why didn't you come and see us?!"

Thus far, Lelouch had been silent. He had not objected to the treatments since he felt that he had deserved them. Watching and listening to their mournful rants, a pang of guilt shot through him, and he slumped over in his chair, hanging his head.

"I-I'm sorry. I-I really don't know what else to say..." Lelouch finally whispered, as all three pairs of eyes locked on to his shaking head. "I wanted to- I mean, I'd planned on dying... It was supposed to be that way... But even now, I marvel at the mere coincidence of it all. Charles unintentionally passed the Code to me as he tried to strangle me to death. The Code is what makes C.C., and what made father immortal."

Nunnally gasped, worry clearly painted on her face. _How could father do this?! Strangle, Lelouch?!_

"But it seems, as C.C. later explained to me, that I need to be killed in order for it to be activated."

"Then she knew all along and didn't tell us?!" Cornelia and Kallen demanded.

"I did no such thing." A cold voice stated, molten eyes boring through each of them, sizing them up. C.C. stood at the doorway of the room with a bent piece of metal in her hand, as evidence that she had managed to break the door lock and enter the room. "Fine time to get yourself caught, Lelouch." C.C. glowered, stalking over to the still tied up male.

Lelouch sighed. This was quite the development...

* * *

**A/N: Aaand that's it for this chapter! ^^ I hoped you liked it! Please review! :)**


	6. Discovered

**A/N: I apologize for taking so long to upload! I've been so busy with school, and life's getting a bit out of hand. To make it up, I've uploaded the next THREE chapters! :) So without further adieu, please enjoy the read! ^^**

* * *

Lelouch coughed, his body wracked with pain, as his lungs struggled to expand to take in much needed air. He now certainly knew he was definitely going to regret taking the full brunt of their blows, in the many days to come. After all, both were veteran fighters, and their physical strength, among other things, aided their many victories on the battle field. Bruises were already forming. He took a shaky breath and managed to glare straight back at the emerald-haired woman, sauntering into the room.

"This... This was your idea..." Lelouch seethed, still completely vulnerable as the ropes held him firmly in place. All the struggling had caused the rope to rip off some of the skin, leaving it exposed and raw. Damn his weak physique! _I swear I will exercise after this if I make it out alive! This is outrageous!_

"Tsk. You know you wanted to come too, so don't just blame me. Your sisters have been worried sick about you. It's only-"

"Wait... What?!" Cornelia exploded upon hearing that apparently, C.C. had somehow come into contact with them without their awareness. "So you did know that he was alive! Why the hell didn't you-"

"Hold it right there. I know what you're getting at," C.C. grunted in annoyance at being interrupted, "but I didn't know that he'd live either. I'll have you know that I only just found him, and-"

"Then why didn't you let us know that he's alive after you found him?!" Kallen exclaimed. "If you know how much we missed that idiot?" God these two were so pushy! But C.C. supposed it was due to her warped perception of time, and not their utterly ignorant impatience.

Lelouch flinched at their verbal exchanges. It was most definitely not a smart move to say anything at the moment for his possible liberation. If he didn't know it before, which he did, he most certainly knew now how aggressive and violent girls could be, especially in a middle of a heated 'discussion'. He only wished that he could remove himself from this position, so as to avoid being caught up in the crossfire between the four girls. Although, Lelouch noted, Nunnally was mostly silent, opting to observe the whole affair, rather than partake in an scathing battle of wits and words that was in danger of eroding into a fist fight.

"Are you stupid? Lelouch can't just go parading around in broad daylight!" With his name mentioned, Lelouch was drawn back into the conversation. "He's the supposed demon king! He's supposed to be dead! Everything he worked for, everything he sacrificed for would be shattered if he were to be seen. And do you want the power of Geass to be leaked out to the public? How would we explain it then? Might I remind you that he arranged for his own death for your sake, you insolent fools! I tried convincing him otherwise, but he already had his eyes set on the goal for your happiness and well being!"

C.C. was slight panting after her rant. It surprised even herself that she'd divulge so much. Perhaps she was in a foul mood.

This effectively shut them both up for a few blissful moments. But still... How could they enjoy such a treasure, without loved ones? Would it not be better to be together than to be separated?

Kallen growled. "You dolt! We would've been happy just being together with you!" This expressed the general opinion of all the females present.

A frowning Cornelia and a trembling Nunnally wordlessly nodded in agreeance. While C.C. rounded on Lelouch by levelling a glare at him. That was exactly what Nunnally had been thinking, as watched Lelouch take his supposed last breath. The life and energy fading from him as the pool of thick blood spread around him. Staining the mobile, and his robes. A horrifyingly vivid image resurfaced and Nunnally forcefully shook her head in an attempt to clear her thoughts. The hauntingly real vision of her dead brother was not something she wanted to see. Ever.

The movement had not gone unnoticed by Cornelia. "What is it, Nunnally?"

Nunnally turned to face Lelouch, taking a steadying breath before she spoke. "Is it true, Lelouch...? Father tried to kill you?" She really wanted to know for some reason. Ultimately, it didn't matter anymore... But she wanted her suspicions confirmed, if not for herself, then at least for Cornelia, so as to cement the truth of the Britannia and their totalitarian rule.

Lelouch hissed at the mention of their father. He really did hate him for abandoning them in foreign lands. And the fact that he was unrelenting till the bitter end. And even his mother! He hand felt particularly betrayed! "Yes. They tried to kill me" He replied with unrestrained bitterness. "And both mother and father sought to bring an end to the present world."

"Mother...?" Nunnally's eyes widened at the implications. "You saw our Mother? Marianne?" She was certainly not expecting this when she asked. So was she alive too?

"That's impossible!" Cornelia bellowed, "she died many years ago!" Even as Lelouch defied the odds, for Marianne, her previous idol to have-"

"Her body was preserved. It seems, she was a bearer of Geass too, and was able to transfer her 'consciousness' to Anya. She was hiding in Anya Alstriem all this time."

Everyone was stunned silent into silence at the revelation, save for C.C., so Lelouch continued to speak in explanation. Now that the tumultuous past was up in the air and his plan was already done with and over, he supposed there was no harm in informing them...

"I had sealed my father inside man kind's collective consciousness, so that we may be trapped in there for all eternity, so as to repent for our sins. But C.C. sent my mother into the spirit world, along with Suzaku afterwards. When we had all 'arrived,' Charles immediately tried to complete the process of fully activating the Ragnarok Connection, which would slay 'god,' thus arresting the world in an eternity of stagnant, false peace. They tried to force their so-called 'ideals' on the world."

But before her could finish the tale, a mighty crash could be heard outside the door, and a small guard tumbled into the room in slight disarray. Someone had arrived... And Lelouch prayed, that it wouldn't be someone they knew.

* * *

**A/N: Thanks for reading! Please read and review! :)**


	7. What Now?

**A/N: Here's the next chappie! ^^ Please enjoy the read!**

* * *

"Your Highness! We heard a commotion and were only just cleared to-" the captain of the ragtag group paused, staring at the three stunning ladies before him, and the Viceroy to the side.

Cornelia had tamped down her mouth, pulling it into a scowl at the intruders, while C.C. watched disapprovingly wit ha passive frown. What nuisance these humans could be! Kallen visibly had steam shooting out of her ears from her vexation. How dare they interrupt them! And Nunnally furrowed her brows in a questioning manner, but nodded for the captain to continue.

They were all suspiciously standing in front of a wooden chair, with arms folded under their generous bosom, or on their hips. Whether there was someone there or not, he could not tell, but curiosity ate at him, and unfortunately decided to venture for a question. "Erm... If I may ask... Who's in that chair...?"

Nunnally glanced nervously at Cornelia, who immediately took the lead for the benefit of the others. "No one. We were merely discussing womanly affairs, so please leave us. It's rather rude to barge in on us in the midst of this, let alone interrupting the Viceroy herself."

The man was about to reply that it was only with her safety in mind, but when the Witch of Britannia glared at him, he clamped down his mouth, abruptly marching back the way he came, with his soldiers on toe, biting back a comment.

When they were certain that the soldiers were gone, Kallen swiftly slammed the door shut, with her back against the door, manually holding the doors together, while glancing back to the chair and its inhabitant. "Ugh..." she sighed in a tomboyish manner. "That was close... I guess maybe we should release his legs at he least."

Lelouch made to complain but was also promptly shut up by an icy glare that eventually softened, the longer she gazed at him. "Seriously, Lelouch. We've really missed you. I'm really glad that you're finally back."

Lelouch grinned, and sighed in relief when the ropes binding his legs fell to the ground. He stretched them out before a serene and sincere smile was plastered to his face. Oh how long it had been since he'd smiled like this! He was unable to fully enjoy himself, as he felt he was undeserving, but at the sight of her smiling visage, he opted to forget what he'd done in the past to indulge in this affectionate act, if only for just a short while. If not for himself, then at least to amuse the others. His gaze shifted from Cornelia, to Kallen, to C.C. and finally Nunnally before he finally spoke. "I've also missed you ladies. You are all probably the most important women in my short, wretched life."

Cornelia, Nunnally and eventually Kallen, slowly nodded, before a grin tugged on the corners of her mouth. But, C.C. only frowned, her eyebrows furrowed in thought again. "Okay... But what now...?"

There seemed to be a collective groan that rippled through the small congregation. What a strange turn of events...

Lelouch shook his head, staring at the floor for a few silent moments before locking on to Cornelia, who sported a devious grin, and her eyes twinkled mischievously. Lelouch visibly gulped as a strange aura radiated from his elder half-sister.

"Well..." Cornelia began, advancing on the tied up Prince. "We never finished questioning you, but since we've already validated you identity, I think it's time to dispense a befitting punishment." She smirked as she stopped immediately in front of his defenceless, scrawny figure, and laced a hand on his cheek, forcing his gaze to meet hers. "How does that sound, Lulu?"

And somehow... The other girls aught on, and the infectious smirk spread through the group, as they all closed in on him, blocking his view of the door, and his only escape route.

"Let's." C.C. agreed with a half-smile and raised an eyebrow that made Lelouch visibly sweat.

"I agree. We've been deprived of him for so long, it's time for Lelouch to re-accustom himself to human touch, per say..." Kallen supplied with a sultry whisper.

Lelouch emitted an unintelligible squeak. Today most definitely spoke of a lengthy examination and struggle.

* * *

**A/N: That's it for his one! :) Please drop a review!**


	8. Promise

**A/N: This is the last chapter for my short update spree! xD As always, please enjoy the read!**

* * *

C.C. knelt in front of Lelouch, her knees landed with a near silent thud on the carpeted floor, removing the ropes pooled around his ankles. Kallen slowly trailed a hand up his arm, her fingers delicately brushing against the pale skin before she stopped at the blind fold, hanging loosely on his neck. She fingered the black fabric between her thumb and index fingers, savouring the silky texture.

Lelouch trembled in his seat. A mask of indifference was plastered on her face, even as she moved closer to him, stopping with their noses only inches a part, before her arms slid around Lelouch's neck. She reached behind his neck to find the knot on his blindfold. Her warm breath tickled his skin, and his eyes widened at their close proximity, mistaking the situation.

Suddenly, a huge grin split across her face. "Got you!" Kallen exclaimed with unbridled mirth, as she again fastened the blindfold over his eyes.

"Damn it!" Lelouch cursed, his mind racing and heart pounding. _Kallen..._ He could feel her withdraw from the loss of warmth, and a frown flashed across his face, but stopped when C.C.'s voice reached him.

"Nunnally... I think Zero was looking for you earlier." Lelouch could picture C.C. with an apathetic look on her face, rounding on his younger sister in his mind's eye.

"But I'm pretty sure that I told him to-" Nunnally began to protest, but was cut short by Cornelia.

"He was at the reception, conversing with Ohgi. You'll find him their, I'm sure he hasn't left yet. He's had something to tell you too." She ushered her younger half-sister out the door, and before Cornelia left the Viceroy to her devices, she whispered a warning. "Don't say anything about Lelouch, alright? We can't have rumours flying around before we've decided on a course of action."

Nunnally mechanically nodded before voicing her concern. "I understand, but what are you going to do to big brother? Isn't it enough already? What you've put him through?" Worry laced her voice. It was quite endearing, but Lelouch wasn't a young boy anymore.

"Don't worry." Cornelia grinned deviously, "he'll be safe with us... I'm sure of it."

Nunnally sighed. "Please don't hurt him. We just got him back, after all." _And somehow, I think it'll be more dangerous leaving him with you, than having him wander the streets..._

"Oh, don't worry about it, Nunnally! I'll see to it that he enjoys himself too." She grinned, waving Nunnally off, who engaged the button on her wheelchair to travel down the deserted hall way.

"I hope so..." Nunnally trailed off, mumbling to herself. _But I'm just really happy that big brother is alright..._ She grinned to herself, heading back to the wedding reception. _I'll have to talk to him tomorrow, after we've had our sleep._

Cornelia watched Nunnally round the corner, before turning back to the room and the anxious inhabitants. "Oh, he'll enjoy himself.." She whispered to herself. "I'll be sure to that I uphold that promise."

* * *

**A/N: Thanks for reading! I would really appreciate the review! I always look forward to reading your comments and feedback, so the more the better! Until next time! Ja ne!**


End file.
